Le feu
by Cathh-Apple
Summary: Flashbacks de la vie de Carlisle. OS


**Bonjour! Je voudrais seulement spécifier que les personnages de cette histoire sont tous ceux de Stephenie Meyer et que l'histoire elle même est une mise en détails de ce que nous avons déjà lu dans les livres.**

**Enjoy!**

***

Les hurlements augmentaient et le jeune homme commençait à ressentir un malaise, qu'il n'aurait cependant jamais avoué, surtout à son père. Ce dernier, pasteur ambitieux, affichait un air satisfait alors que les flammes consumaient la femme poussant des cris de désespoir et de douleur. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur son fils, qui regarda devant lui, l'ignorant. Carlisle savait que son père attendait beaucoup de lui, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait aussi qu'il ne serait jamais capable de condamner tous ces gens au bûcher comme le faisait si bien ce dernier. Des centaines de gens s'étaient rassemblés pour l'événement et leurs voix résonnaient aux oreilles du jeune adulte :

-Sorcière!

-Brûle pour l'éternité!

-Sorcière, sorcière!

Carlisle, qui se sentit soudain la proie de fortes nausées, bomba le torse et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

* * *

Les égouts de Londres étaient un endroit sombre et sale. Tapi dans l'obscurité, un groupe d'hommes attendaient l'apparition des créatures. Puis, l'une d'elles se montra enfin, sanguinaire, assoiffée et sans pitié. Si seulement ils avaient su.

* * *

Carlisle sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il tomba dans un état de semi conscience, alors qu'il commençait déjà à sentir le feu s'insinuer en lui.

_Le feu. Le feu!_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Il était en enfer, c'était certain. L'enfer dura trois longues nuits et trois longs jours.

* * *

Il se cachait, il ne devait pas sortir, il devait lutter. Si non il tuerait. La soif lui tenaillait la gorge. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Il se détestait.

Il repensa à son père. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait su ce que son fils était devenu? Il aurait tenté de le tuer. Il l'aurait mis sur le bûcher comme tous les autres innocents qu'il avait condamnés. Mais lui n'était pas innocent. Cependant, comment s'enlever la vie, lorsqu'on est déjà mort? Il avait tout tenté et n'y était pas parvenu. Il n'y parviendrait jamais.

La soif devenait insupportable. Et lui qui avait pensé pouvoir en mourir. Sa gorge brûlait et le goût du sang allait bientôt surpasser sa propre volonté, il ne le savait que trop bien.

C'est à ce moment que la pauvre bête passa. Malheureusement, elle ne savait guère quel sort l'attendait lorsque le prédateur blanc comme mort et froid comme neige lui sauta dessus.

Lorsque sa soif fut étanchée, Carlisle se releva lentement - enfin, lentement, selon le point de vue de ce qu'il était. Il lécha délicatement le contour de ses lèvres et se dit, la voilà. Voilà l'alternative.

* * *

Tous les vampires présents fixaient l'étranger du regard. Les Volturi au grand complet. L'un d'eux s'avança élégamment vers lui, un sourire en coin, et plusieurs autres suivirent son geste. Le vampire portait une longue cape noire et ses cheveux de la même couleur contrastaient avec sa peau blanche et translucide. Tout dans ses yeux rouges reflétaient l'intelligence et l'expérience d'un long passé.

-Vous savez, j'aime toujours rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, dit-il. Je me présente, Aro. Voici Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix …

Il s'interrompit, portant un regard curieux et amusé vers le nouveau venu.

-Puis-je…?

Il tendit sa main à Carlisle et ce dernier posa la sienne dans cette dernière. Aro ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, c'est avec étonnement et intérêt, mais aussi avec méfiance qu'il le regarda.

-Impressionnant, dit-il alors, absorbant l'information lue dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Merveilleux! Sa bouche forma un sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent froids et fixaient le vampire devant lui qui soutenait son regard, sans expression lisible. Eh bien, j'espère que vous accepterez, Carlisle, de rester quelque temps parmi nous.

Sur ces mots, Aro tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

* * *

-Je viens vous dire au revoir, annonça Carlisle. Je pars à la recherche de gens partageant mes points de vue.

Aro afficha un air étonné.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, cher ami, laissez moi tenter de vous en dissuader! Cela ne fait que quelques décennies que vous êtes ici. Restez et abandonnez ce mode de vie, Carlisle, vous agissez contre votre nature.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas mes principes.

-Ne vous rendez vous pas compte que vous êtes le seul d'une espèce? Vous ne trouverez personne et ce que vous êtes vraiment finira par vous rattraper.

Carlisle prit un air sévère.

-Ma décision est faite, Aro. Je pars.

-Eh bien j'espère que nous aurons l'opportunité de nous revoir bientôt, répondit le vampire, affichant un air désolé.

Et c'est ainsi que Carlisle partit pour le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

Cette journée là, l'hôpital général de Chicago était particulièrement bondé. Carlisle était plus débordé que n'importe quelle autre journée de cette année 1918 à date, même en pleine propagation de la grippe espagnole. Il entra dans une chambre et posa sa main froide sur le front d'une petite fille, lui mettant un thermomètre dans la bouche.

-Êtes-vous un ange? demanda la fillette alors que Carlisle notait la température anormalement élevée.

Carlisle sourit à l'enfant.

-Non, je m'en excuse. Mais je vais t'aider, tu verras. Tu t'en sortiras.

La fillette sourit à son tour et, rassurée, ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le médecin entra dans la pièce. Les murs étaient jaunis, le parquet défraîchi. Un jeune homme souffrait sur un lit d'hôpital miteux de la même maladie dont sa mère était morte un peu plus tôt. Carlisle se surprit à comparer la pâleur du garçon à la sienne. Puis, il repensa aux paroles de la défunte mère. Elle voulait qu'il fasse tout son possible pour sauver son fils. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui pourrait le faire, lui avait-elle dit, peu avant de mourir. Il posa sa main sur le front du garçon endormi et ce dernier bougea un peu au contact glacé. Que savait cette femme à son sujet? se demanda Carlisle. Il avait souvent pensé à chercher un compagnon, mais aucun de son espèce ne partageait ses principes. Puis, il avait pensé à s'en _créer_ un. Ne sachant lui-même exactement comment il avait été transformé, il avait longtemps hésité, et il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie de qui que ce soit. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme, qui ouvrit ses yeux verts à ce moment précis pour les plonger dans ceux du médecin. Peut-être que c'était son occasion. Carlisle s'approcha lentement du garçon en faisant attention de ne pas l'effrayer. Après une dernière hésitation, il mordit. Le sang humain emplit pour la première fois sa bouche et Carlisle crut un instant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle qu'il avait mis si longtemps à acquérir. Il se demanda un instant si Edward savait ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, faisant un ultime effort pour ne pas boire le liquide si rouge et attirant, il se releva et se retira de la pièce, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

-Carlisle, je pars.

Le docteur observa le jeune vampire devant lui.

-Je n'en peux plus.

Carlisle savait qu'Edward voyait clairement sa déception, autant sur son visage que dans son esprit.

-Je ne peux t'obliger à suivre le mode de vie que j'ai choisi, Edward, et si partir est ton choix…

Ce dernier eut l'air peiné, regardant son créateur avec une expression qui demandait le pardon. Ou qui demandait à être obligé, justement.

_Tu__ reviendras, Edward, je le sais. Et ce jour-là tu seras le bienvenu, _envoya Carlisle comme pensée.

Edward grimaça et eut l'air encore plus peiné.

Puis il partit.

* * *

Carlisle enfonça ses dents dans le cou de la jeune femme. Comme ça, sans penser. Il n'avait pas pu concevoir sa mort, même s'il ne la connaissait même pas. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard, de toute façon. Probablement qu'il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, annonça Carlisle. Voici l'Île Esmée. Elle est à toi.

Le sourire de Carlisle s'élargit et la jolie femme aux cheveux caramel éclata d'un rire incrédule et excité.

-Non!

Elle rit de plus belle.

-Wow, Carlisle!

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

C'était la fin avril. Carlisle s'affairait dans son bureau, relisant pour la énième fois un ouvrage de médecine. C'est alors qu'une forte odeur de sang humain s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Curieux d'en savoir la cause, il ferma le livre et sortit à l'extérieur. Suivant l'odeur, il découvrit bien vite une jeune femme étendue par terre et à demi consciente, à moitié nue et couverte de sang, qui s'avéra être Rosalie Hale, la fiancée du jeune Royce.

* * *

-Laissez moi mourir! Je veux mourir, s'il vous plaît tuez moi, tuez moi…

La jeune femme se contorsionnait de douleur et le docteur lui prit la main.

-Je m'excuse. Je sais comment c'est. Je sais que c'est insupportable. Je suis désolé. Tu es en train de devenir un vampire, Rosalie. Comme moi, comme Edward, comme Esmée.

-C'est…impossi…

- Tu seras une toute nouvelle femme, Rosalie. Dans moins de trois jours, la douleur s'arrêtera. Lorsque ce sera fini, tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir.

-Non…

-Tu verras, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis désolé.

* * *

-Carlisle, Esmée, je vous présente Bella, dit Edward.

Carlisle, affichant un sourire, avança de quelque pas sans toutefois trop s'approcher de la jeune fille. C'était une première que de se présenter en tant que vampire à un humain et Carlisle voulait faire son possible pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Sois la bienvenue, Bella.

Lentement, il tendit sa main et elle la serra sans hésitation.

-Ravie de vous revoir, Docteur Cullen.

Bella salua le reste de la famille et Carlisle s'étonna de son aise en leur présence. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le piano à queue et Edward lui joua un morceau. Alors qu'il jouait et que sa bien-aimée l'écoutait attentivement, Carlisle se retira discrètement de la pièce suivi du reste de la famille, heureux qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

La famille Cullen au grand complet était réunie dans le salon. Carlisle posa son regard sur son amour, Esmée, si douce et si belle, sur Rosalie et Emmet, le couple si amoureux, sur Alice, toujours enjouée, puis sur Jasper, le sensible. Il regarda ensuite Edward, celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme son frère, son fils, puis Bella, sa bien-aimée, qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Il regarda ensuite Renesmée, l'enfant la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et il souhaita de tout son cœur que cette famille resterait unie pour l'éternité.

Edward, qui avait entendu ses pensées, le fixa du regard et, esquissant un sourire, dit :

-Moi aussi. De tout mon cœur.

***

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Reviews svp!**


End file.
